


[Podfic] Shackled In My Embrace

by hnghh



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, In Media Res, Kissing, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/pseuds/hnghh
Summary: Nicky reached up to stroke a thumb across Joe’s cheek, one handcuffed hand following the other. “Hello again,” he murmured, smiling softly. “I do hope there is a Plan B to this operation.”Joe returned his grin—Nicky could feel the crooked upturn of his lips against his fingers. “I think we are now somewhere in the vicinity of Plan G,” Joe replied, unconcerned.Sometimes, getting captured is actually part of the plan.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Shackled In My Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shackled In My Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703101) by [moodlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodlighting/pseuds/moodlighting). 



**Listen:** _[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1apMx4wSW8W0tRRfF_exeMcExX7KytVOd/view?usp=sharing)_  
_(download in top right corner)_

 **Author:** [moodlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodlighting/pseuds/moodlighting)

 **Reader:** [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh)

 **Length:** 6:53

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let the author know by leaving comments and kudos at the provided link. Thank you so much for listening :)


End file.
